


New Year's Kiss

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George and Ringo being fluffy together on new year's eve.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> as my first post of this year, I'd like to say happy new year to everyone!! 
> 
> I know 2020 was hard for so many people, but I'm glad you've made it through. Please remember, though, that Covid hasn't gone away, so please continue to stay safe <3  
> Here's to a (hopefully) happy new year!!

Ringo leaned further into George’s shoulder, the soft material of his sweater providing a kind of comfort to him. They never liked to spend their night drinking and shouting until the clock struck midnight. Instead, they sat curled up together on the couch, chuckling at the programme on the screen.

“M’cold,” Ringo muttered softly, and before he knew it, George was putting his arm all the way around him and pulling him close. “Thanks.”

“Well, I can’t have you starting the year cold, can I?” A smile played across Ringo’s face as he kissed George on his jawbone. “That felt nice.”

“Yeah?” He kissed him again, this time on the cheek before moving up to his eye. The motion elicited giggles from the younger man, who kissed him back on the chin.

“What are you doing, love?”

“You said it felt nice, so I’m giving you some more.” Ringo pulled back a bit. “We’ve only got twenty minutes left, y’know. What shall we do to celebrate?”

“Well…” George started, studying his face for a minute with a smile before running his thumb along Ringo’s cheekbone. “You could be my New Year’s kiss.” Ringo blushed. “Would you please?”

“Always, love.”

“Always.”


End file.
